Nantoka Naru: Finished Dream
by Sora no Hoshi
Summary: This is a request from Jennyhenny. It was Hao's unfinished dream from Chapter Two, so read that first. Hao met Yoh in a dream, and has no idea who this other boy is.


Hey minna-san. I'm writing this because of a request. I did this in five minutes so no flames, please.

It starts at the beginning of the dream, not where it was left off.

* * *

**Nantoka Naru: Finished Dream**

'_Where am I?'_

_The long-haired shaman opened his eyes, finding himself standing in the middle of a large meadow. Wherever he turn, it's grass, grass, and more grass. He then noticed, a little to his left, a good 10 meters away, is a tall oak tree._

'_It must be very old, to grow that big. It's lucky that it can manage to grow that much in such a world.' his thoughts wandered away at the sight of the giant plant that has a trunk as thick as five normal-sized trees bundled together. It is more than 500 feet tall, and its leaves and branches spread a mile outward._

_The millennia-old boy walked in the direction of the tree, quickly finding himself shielded by its shade. As he approached the trunk, he saw the shadow of a figure that resembles his height. The silhouette of the boy facing him, waiting for him to approach._

'_Who is he?' the shaman asked himself, his poncho swaying slightly as he walked faster._

_When he got to the boy, he found a pair of dark-brown eyes exactly like his staring back at him. The person that looks exactly like him, but with shorter hair and orange headphones holding most of his hair back. A relaxed smile was plastered on his face as a familiar feeling of bitter-sweetness returned to the fire-using shaman._

"_Who are you?" he asked. The boy didn't say anything, but just smiled in tranquility and looked at the long-haired boy with brown eyes that matches the other's._

_The not-so-young shaman cannot answer his own questions if the boy doesn't. He has no idea who the boy is._

"_You are the peaceful image of me, the serene form of my identity, the answers to my confusion…I feel sad and happy when I see you, but why is that?"_

_The boy still said nothing, but that carefree smile continued to stay on his face._

"_Aren't you an Asakura? That's why I thought of you when I remember my family name…"_

_He waited, and finally, the boy moved. The short haired image of himself lifted a hand and pointed to his splitting image. The two words he said echoed through the meadow, even though the mass plain seems limitless. "Hao." He said in an innocent voice, then pointed to himself. "Yoh."_

_A strong wind picked up, and the long-haired brunette can't help but lift his gloved hand as the current rushed to his dark eyes. He couldn't see 'Yoh', or anything else for the matter, as the leaves of the giant tree fell in a mass of green._

_Then it all stopped. The wind calmed, the leaves all dropping silently to the ground. Hao lets his hand fall back to his side, and saw, to his surprise, many silhouettes behind 'Yoh'. He felt many presences behind him and turned around, seeing more blurry figures, despite their proximity._

"_Hao-sama…" one of the figures voiced. Her voice echoed in the vast greens. Then they all kneeled down on before him. The surprised shaman took a step away from them, not knowing what's going on. _

_Laughter. The confused boy quickly turned, and saw his splitting image laughing happily while talking to the silhouettes on 'his' side. The bitter-sweet feeling returned to the longer-haired one, as loneliness washed over him once again._

_He felt a light breeze behind him, and turned toward the kneeling figures on his side, finding them to seemingly disperse into the wind, like dusts being carried away mercilessly._

_He was all alone again. He turned back to 'Yoh', who's still laughing with the figures on the other side._

_Suddenly, the short-haired brunette seemed to notice Hao once again, and stopped in his laughter, even though his cheerful countenance is still unfading. He gave the longer-haired one a gentle smile, and lifted a hand in invitation, the other silhouettes standing serenely behind him._

_Hao stared at the hand, then at his mirror image and back again. Slowly, hesitantly, he lifted his own gloved hand. He reached toward the extended one of the other brunette, pausing in the middle in uncertainty._

"_Hao" The shorter-haired boy voiced for the third time since the beginning of their meeting. The addressed boy looks at 'Yoh' once again, still unsure of the invitation. The headphone-wearing brunette just smiled in reassurance. The long-haired shaman finally makes the decision and puts his hand in the other boy's._

_He feels…complete._

_The background faded, and so did the silhouettes, leaving the two similar brunettes in utter whiteness. They just stood there, looking at each other._

"_Yoh?" Hao voiced cautiously, not sure about talking to this other version of himself._

"_Hao." The other brunette smiled again. It turns all the whiteness to shame. "Nantoka naru sa."_

* * *

A/N: I hope this is satisfactory. I didn't actually planned on finishing this dream, so it was pretty much thought up along the way. But since Jennyhenny requested it, I tried. This is dedicated to her (I hope I got the gender right.)

Reviews are welcomed, but since this is just an extra little irrelevant thing, don't have to. I know you're out there, my lovely readers.


End file.
